


Stranger

by weinsanedreamer



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), The Host (2013)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer





	Stranger

“Who are you?”

A brawny man with angry eyes looks down at Steve, his face is chalked with sand and his eyes sting from the heat beating down on him. Clearly, he's not a welcoming sight.

He’s almost too relieved of human contact, he knows he shouldn’t be feeling this way. These are humans, they’re dangerous and too fearful when it comes to something they can’t quite understand.

Steve unconsciously rubs the dirt off his face exposing those unmistakable eyes with that piercing blue iris giving him away.

The man flinches for a moment taking a cautious step back, there are two others by his side: One an olive-skinned man with distinctive, sharp cheekbones making his expression even more intense. The other guy is shorter than the rest but looks just as intimidating with his stocky features and narrow blue eyes.

“One of them eh? How the hell did a thing like you get all the way out here?” The leader of the pack of humans takes a step closer pointing his gun at Steve now, it looks like he’s about to shoot one into him and leave him in the dust to wither away without so much as a second thought.

From Steve’s prior knowledge of human behavior humans are rather merciless creatures, more brutal than any other kind of species his kind has ever encountered in the past.

“What the hell is this?!” The man is distracted for a second pulling his gun away when he spots an older-looking human walking towards them. Perhaps, it’s this human who’s the leader, he has an undeniable look of authority and certainly knows how to get everyone’s attention.

“We found one Joe, it somehow got lost out here, stupid thing.” The man with the gun snarls with contempt and Steve can't help but feel trapped like a helpless animal by its prey.

Steve doesn’t retort back like most easily pressured humans would, he recognizes the man’s cruel choice of words but remains composed. He knows he’s going to die soon either way, but he accepts it without feeling.

He doesn’t feel anything, it’s not in his nature to.

The older man catches Steve’s blank stare in a way that makes him just a little uncomfortable, he yanks his chin towards him and surprises him a little with a curious twinkle in his eyes.  
Finally he speaks, “No don’t, this one looks different, it’s obviously not wanted if it came all the way out here.”

Steve is shocked, is this human showing mercy? he doesn’t know, he could just be perceiving this wrong.

Humans can be very surprising, you sometimes never know what they might be thinking. It’s a trait that Steve still isn’t used to yet, his kind has been living the same lifestyle ever since they existed. Their conduct has always been stable, controlled in a way that makes it so everyone gets along so there's no room for confusion or opposition for that matter.

That..has remained the key to their survival.

“You don’t know that.” The man protests angrily understandably that he’s put in the wrong, he challenges the older man but seems to realize there’s no chance of winning here.

“Get up.” The older human speaks in a form of command demanding Steve's absolute obedience. He gets up struggling a little and manages to hold his balance swallowing a deep breath that hurts his cracked throat.

“Chin, give it some of water.” The olive-skinned man answers to his name and hands Steve his water canteen, it feels half -empty but he doesn’t appear to grumble about it or make so much as a reaction. He’s just following orders, Steve shouldn’t mistake the act for kindness. Steve takes it gratefully but doesn’t say thanks because he doesn’t want to come off as some kind of inconvenience.

The water is a rushing relief to Steve’s mouth as he chugs some down, “Okay, I think you’re good.” The older man removes the canteen from his grip handing it back to Chin.

“Chin, Danny.” The man mentions the two over to him, they brush against Steve’s side so he feels a little cramped for space.

“I want you two to watch this one, make sure no one attacks it when we get inside.” He emphasizes on the word “no one” turning to the man with the gun who clearly just wants a quick execution so Steve doesn’t have to be an unnecessary burden that they have to carry.

"Nick, you're with me, stay close so I don't have to call you out again." Nick, so that's the guy's name, he doesn't look particularity friendly as he frowns stealing a glance at Steve..

If looks could kill, Steve would be long gone already.

The men curtly reply a swift yes with a nod of their heads, They grip Steve’s arm muscles so he can’t move on his own unless they push him forwards.

“You’re gonna need this, I doubt you’re gonna try escaping but this is just an extra precaution.” Steve’s a little confused when the old man rips a strip off his black t-shirt and brings it to his face wrapping it over his eyes. He can’t see anything in front of him, only darkness covering his vision. He feels uneasy not being able to see what's in front of him, vision is no doubt an important trait that shouldn't be taken for granted.

He'll just have to deal with it for now, this treatment isn’t unexpected. They probably don’t want him to see inside their secret hide-out. Steve won’t hold it against them.


End file.
